This study is designed to examine the effect of exposure during adolescence to genital herpesvirus infection in a nonhuman primate model (Cebus species). Various clinical, cytological, virological and immunological methods will be employed in an attempt to determine whether postpubertal (adolescent) females respond differently to genital infection than do mature females. Since cervical carcinoma in humans has been shown to be associated with onset of coitus during adolescence and with the occurrence of antibodies to Herpesvirus hominis type 2, genital herpesvirus infection during adolescence may be a significant event in the pathogenesis of this malignancy. Thus the identification of a differential response to infection in adolescent versus mature simians may have implications for such a difference in all phases of infection--acute, chronic and latent.